Drago, amoureux?
by malefoy
Summary: Drago est follement amoureux d'une fille de Serdaigle... mais celle-ci rompt violemment. Drago est triste. Va-t-il s'en sortir?
1. La rupture

- Drago, amoureux? -  
  
Personnages:  
  
Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy... (copyright J.K. Rowling)  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : La rupture  
  
Cette histoire se passe alors que Drago Malefoy a 18 ans. Voldemort est mort, et Drago vient de passer son ASPIC avec succès et depuis quelques temps il est attiré par une fille de Serpentard d'un an de moins que lui : Flora Rewlone. Dommage, ce sont les vacances et l'année prochaine il ne sera plus avec elle à Poudlard...   
  
Flora est là, près de moi. C'est la fin de l'année scolaire. Je suis dans le train. C'est la dernière fois que je serai dans ce train. Elle sourit. J'ai envie de lui dire combien je l'aime énormement mais je n'ai pas le courage... Ca casserait mon image devant Goyle et Crabbe. Non. J'essayerai de le faire tout à l'heure, quand on sera rien que tous les deux. Oui, c'est ça.  
  
Le temps passe vite. Je ne peux apprécier ces moments. Flora est fatiguée. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule droite. Elle est si belle... Je regarde par la fenêtre. "Je crois qu'on est bientôt arrivés" dis-je. Elle soulève sa tête et acquièce. Crabbe se goinfre de Chocogrenouilles et Goyle dort comme un porc. Moi je la regarde... Elle est si belle quand elle dort; on dirait un ange.  
  
Le train s'arrête. Elle relève la tête. Goyle pousse un grognement et Crabbe sort quelque chose qui m'est impossible à comprendre.  
  
Je prends la main à Flora. "Tu...tu...". Non je suis incapable dire quelque chose. Je suis triste. Je ne la reverrai plus des vacances! J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec elle, mais ça je suis incapable de lui dire.  
  
Je descends du train. Je lui tiens la main. Elle me sourit de son sourire si parfait. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je vois Harry aussi. Il est avec Chang. Lui au moins il pourra passer l'année prochaine avec elle... J'envie même Weasley et Granger.  
  
Je ne vois pas mon père. J'en profite pour emmener Flora à part.  
  
On s'arrête derrière un pillier.   
  
"Ma fleur... lui chuchottai-je.  
  
-Oui? me répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
-Tu te rends compte...?  
  
-De quoi devrai-je me rendre compte?!  
  
-On ne pourra pas se voir des vacances, et...  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes parents m'emmènent en Allemagne pendant ces vacances.  
  
-J'ai pas dit ça. Le chose est que je ne pourrai pas te voir...  
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu étais un romantique!  
  
-...  
  
-Désolée.  
  
-...  
  
-Continue.  
  
-Même Parkinson ne m'interrompait pas comme ça...  
  
-Tu me compares à cette pimbêche maintenant?  
  
-C'est mon amie...  
  
-Et plus si affinités.  
  
-Ne raconte pas des conneries...  
  
-Ma mère est là, j'y vais."  
  
Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je sais qu'elle a un mauvais caractère, mais là... c'en est trop. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Comment ai-je pu aimer une fille aussi égoïste. Je m'essuie les yeux.  
  
Père m'attend. Je ne dois le faire impatienter. Je le rejoins donc et j'essaie d'avoir l'air le plus orgueilleux possible, pour ne pas le décevoir. S'il savait. S'il savait quelle honte je venais d'avoir. Comment lui expliquer que la fille dont je lui ai parlée ne voulait plus me revoir. Mère est là aussi. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle, au moins, ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Je suis sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Non je suis un garçon, un Malefoy, je me retiendrai donc. 


	2. La lettre à Flora

- Drago, amoureux? -  
  
Personnages:  
  
Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy... (copyright J.K. Rowling)  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : La lettre à Flora  
  
"Eh bien, mon garçon, où est cette Sang-Pur dont tu m'as tant parlée? me demande alors mon père.  
  
-... elle est partie, lui répondis-je.  
  
-Partie? Comment ça "partie"? D'où une personne de sang pur part sans avoir vu Lucius Malefoy.  
  
-Sa mère était pressée.  
  
-Hum."  
  
Non, elle n'était pas partie. Elle est d'ailleurs pas très loin... Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de le dire à Père.  
  
Ma mère m'embrasse et me glisse: "Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé la perle". Si elle savait. Si elle savait que cette, soit-disante, "perle" m'avait abandonné.  
  
Arrivés à notre luxueux manoir que tout le monde envie dans les environs, je monte directement dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'être seul.  
  
Au début, je ne pleure pas. Je me force à me dire qu'il y a mieux qu'elle. Mais je ne peux résister autant. Des larmes cristalines coulent de mon visage. Je les essuie tout d'abord, et me dis que je pourrais avoir autant de filles que je voulais, mais j'abandonne après. Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne. Oui, c'est ça. Je n'aurais j'avais dû la comparer avec Pansy. Et si j'écrivais à Pansy? Non, après toutes les critiques que j'ai dit d'elle à Père, il ne voudra jamais croire que c'est elle, la perle rare. Qui? Qui...? Je ne sais que faire. Je suis, par tous les moyens, coincé jusqu'à l'os.  
  
"EH MERDE!" me dis-je. Toute ma réputation va être gâchée...  
  
Et si je lui écrivais? Et si je m'excusais...?  
  
Non, ce n'est pas moi ça. Le Drago Malefoy ne ferait jamais ça. Ou plutôt le Drago Malefoy que tout le monde connaît, celui qui fait des sarcasmes. Mais le Drago intérieur le ferait.   
  
Alors, je sors ma plume et un bout de parchemin de ma valise et commence à écrire...  
  
"Ma Fleur,  
  
Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal en te comparant avec Pansy, ..."  
  
Lui dire qu'elle a raison, c'est ce que les femmes veulent toujours.  
  
"tu avais raison, c'est bien une pimbêche qui ricane à chaque fois que je lance une vanne à quelqu'un, même quand celle-ci n'est pas géniale. Tu me manques. J'aimerais te présenter à mes parents, tu voudrais?! J'espère que tu as oublié, comme moi, cette petite bavure à la gare de King Cross, enfin j'espère de tout coeur.  
  
Bisou,   
  
Ton Dracounet."  
  
Elle est bien. Je suis assez fier de moi.  
  
"DRAGO!" hurle ma mère. Au bout de quelques minutes où j'étais occupé à m'essuyer le visage, je descends enfin.  
  
"Eh bien. Tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes à Poudlard cette année, me lance froidement mon père.  
  
-Veuillez me pardonner, j'écrivais une lettre à Goyle, répondis-je.  
  
-Bien."  
  
Alors que ma mère apporte la nourriture, mon père me raconte ses exploits des dernières semaines.  
  
"... tu comprends les gens du ministère ne pouvait me refuser cela..."  
  
Puis enfin, il aborde un sujet qui m'interesse.  
  
"... d'ailleurs, pour ton travail au ministère, il n'y a pas de problème, tout est arrangé. Ils m'ont affirmé que tu serai adjoint à un haut ministre.  
  
-Merci, Père", lui répondis-je.  
  
C'est finalement la fin du repas, je remonte dans ma chambre et me change.  
  
"Cette journée n'est pas si mauvaise, après tout, je viens d'avoir un poste au ministère quand même!" me dis-je.  
  
J'aimerais tellement être avec elle...  
  
"Clac, clac...". Le bruit provient de la fenêtre.  
  
"La réponse de Flora?!"   
  
Je me lève en sursaut pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.  
  
"Non, fausse joie, ce n'est qu'une branche d'arbre qui cogne à la fenêtre."  
  
J'aurais tellement aimé recevoir tout de suite la lettre. Un "Oui, je t'excuse mon chéri..." écrit d'une écriture soignée propre à la majorité des filles... Tant pis. Demain sera un autre jour. 


	3. La réception

- Drago, amoureux? -  
  
Personnages:  
  
Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy... (copyright J.K. Rowling)  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : La réception  
  
Il est 10h quand je me réveille enfin. Je me lève directement pour voir si j'ai une lettre. "Non rien..." soupirai-je. Avait-elle reçu ma lettre? Je suis épuisé. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à penser qu'elle était peut-être avec un autre garçon. Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça! Enfin, je crois...  
  
Je descends pour aller déjeuner.   
  
"Bonjour, Drago. J'hésitais à te réveiller. Le voyage a dû être épuisant hier, non?" me demande ma mère qui m'attendait en lisant "La Gazette des Sorciers".  
  
Je ne réponds rien. En voyant la mauvaise mine que j'ai ce matin, elle a dû conclure que oui, je suis fatigué à cause du voyage. Mais en fait ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Enfin bon, tant mieux, j'ai une excuse pour être fatigué.  
  
"Au fait, reprend-elle, ce soir il y a une réception.". Une réception! Le truc le plus énervant qui existe. Je grogne donc pour avertir ma mère que je ne suis pas content et elle comprend: "Ca ne te plaît pas, Dracou? Il y aura ta copine, Miss Parkinson.". Je réponds par un "Humm" qui manisfeste mon "je-m'en-foutisme". Qu'importe qu'il y ait Pansy! Je vais m'ennuyer quand même, c'est sûr.  
  
"Tu es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi aujourd'hui? me demande-t-elle.  
  
-En quelques sortes, oui, lui répondis-je.  
  
-Pourquoi? Poudlard te manque.  
  
-Oui", lui mentis-je.  
  
Après avoir mangé, je ne prends même pas la peine de débarrasser et monte directement dans ma chambre.   
  
Il y a un hibou devant ma fenêtre! Mais... ce n'est pas l'hibou que j'ai envoyé, pourtant.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas l'écriture de Flora, c'est celle de Pansy.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-là à me courir tout le temps après!" dis-je tout bas.  
  
Je déplie la lettre:  
  
"Cher Dracounet chéri,  
  
Je suis tout heureuse de pouvoir te voir ce soir!! J'imagine que toi aussi, ..."  
  
Euh non, pas vraiment.  
  
"... tu m'as beaucoup manqué. ..."  
  
Je lui manque alors qu'on est séparés que depuis un jour?   
  
"... J'ai appris ta rupture avec Flora, elle m'a envoyé une lettre hier. ..."  
  
Et elle t'a dit, que c'était parce que je l'avais comparé à toi?  
  
"... Je suis très malheureuse pour toi. ..."  
  
Menteuse!  
  
"... A ce soir.  
  
Pansy"  
  
Pourquoi sait-elle? Elle va le dire à mes parents cette faux-cul, JE LE SENS.  
  
Je lui réponds donc:  
  
"B'jour,   
  
Pas un mot à mes parents à propos de la rupture, sinon...  
  
DM"  
  
Très bien.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Après une journée ennuyante, voici LE truc le plus ennuyant au monde: la réception. Je n'ai pas reçu la réponse de Pansy - ni de Flora d'ailleurs - mais j'espère qu'elle ne dira rien.  
  
Des invités - Cornélius Fudge par exemple - arrivent. Ce sont essentiellement des gens du Ministère. Moi, élégamment habillé et coiffé, j'accueille les invités. Vers 20h10, la famille Parkinson arrive. Pansy, habillée en robe satinée, est plus belle qu'à l'habitude. D'ailleurs ces dernières années, elle s'est beaucoup embellie...   
  
"Bonjour Dracou, me dit-elle.  
  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'te plaît, lui répondis-je.  
  
-Okay, Dracounet.  
  
-Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça aussi.  
  
-Okay, Draconinou.  
  
-Je ne veux PAS qu'on m'appelle par des surnoms, MERCI.  
  
-C'est bon, arrête de t'exciter!  
  
-...  
  
-Bon?! On fait quoi?  
  
-Pour l'instant, j'accueille les invités si tu t'en rends pas compte, donc attend que tout le monde soit arrivé.  
  
-D'accord, et on fera quoi à ce moment-là?!  
  
-'sais pas."  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde était présent.  
  
"C'est l'apéritif, lui dis-je.  
  
-Ouais. Tu veux qu'on y aille...? demande-t-elle.  
  
-Non, 'préfère pas.  
  
-Ah bon... alors on va dans ta chambre?! Je crois que j'y suis jamais allée.  
  
-Non, ma chambre est accessible qu'à moi-même.  
  
-C'est sympa...  
  
-Nan, sincèrement, je ne veux pas la montrer à une fille.  
  
-T'as 18 ans, tu sais, tu n'es plus un gamin, et moi plus une gamine.  
  
-Je m'en fiche.  
  
-Tu sais, ça fait rien si tu as encore des "Quidditch'man"...  
  
-Puff... comme si j'en avais.  
  
-Bah, 'sais pas moi.  
  
-Justement, ne raconte pas d'la merde si tu sais rien.  
  
-Oh toi et ton mauvais caractère...  
  
-Oui, oui... en fait, t'es très belle dans cette robe.  
  
-Ah, tu trouves? Merci. Toi aussi.  
  
-Bon, tu veux aller dans mon salon personnel?  
  
-Okay, bô goss.  
  
-Te fous pas de moi, s'te plaît.  
  
-Je ne me fous pas de toi!  
  
-..."  
  
Arrivés dans le salon, nous nous asseyons.  
  
"Tu veux des friandises? lui demandai-je.  
  
-Euh, si t'as des Chocogrenouilles, je ne refuse pas.  
  
-Ouais, j'ai."  
  
Je sors donc une bonne dizaines de ces friandises et les pose sur la table basse.  
  
"Merchi", me répond-elle, un déjà dans la bouche.  
  
Au bout de dix minutes très silencieuses, je lui demande:  
  
"Raconte-moi quelque chose, parce que là, ça craint grave!  
  
-Humm...Tu savais que je sortais avec Montague?  
  
-Par... PARDON?!  
  
-Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a...?  
  
-...  
  
-T'es jaloux ou quoi?  
  
-Je sais que je suis beau mais là tu divagues complètement!  
  
-Complètement? J'en doute."  
  
Elle s'approche de moi.  
  
"Tu savais que t'es mignon quand t'es triste? reprend-elle.  
  
-Triste...? demandai-je.  
  
-Ne fais pas l'ignorant. Flora te manque.  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Menteur, enfin bon tu fais ce que tu veux. Au fait, je sors pas avec Montague, alors si tu veux, j'suis là...  
  
-Je l'savais déjà ça.  
  
-Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours de sortir avec moi...? Je suis mieux que Flora.  
  
-Bof.  
  
-"Bof"? Ca veut dire que je suis aussi belle à tes yeux que Flora?!" 


	4. L'intermédiaire

- Drago, amoureux? -  
  
Personnages:  
  
Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy... (copyright J.K. Rowling)  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : L'intermédiaire  
  
Elle se colle à moi.  
  
"J'ai reçu ton hibou au fait. A propos que je dois rien dire à tes parents.  
  
-Ouais... t'as interêt à te tenir à ça.  
  
-Je ne dirai rien si tu sors avec moi.  
  
-Ca s'appelle du chantage ça.  
  
-C'est vrai j'avoue... Alors, que dis-tu de ma proposition...?  
  
-Ca serait complètement abject de ta part.  
  
-Et...?  
  
-Tout n'est pas fini avec Flor'...  
  
-Si justement. Elle reçu une autre lettre de sa part, juste avant de venir.  
  
-Que disait-elle?  
  
-Qu'elle avait reçu une lettre d'excuse de ta part. Je cite: "Je te le laisse. Je trouve très ridicule de sa part de m'envoyer une lettre pour s'excuser. De toute façon je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui depuis un certain moment... et puis les gars qui croivent qu'ils peuvent s'excuser avec une lettre...!". C'est elle-même qui m'a demandé de t'annoncer que tout était fini. Je suis l'intermédiaire en quelques sortes.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, j'en suis sûr.  
  
-Si, c'est bel et bien vrai.  
  
-J'y crois pas.  
  
-Tu devrais parce que si tu crois qu'elle va re-sortir avec toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil!"  
  
J'y crois. Parkinson n'est pas du genre à mentir. Ca explique tout. Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas répondu et pourquoi elle avait été si susceptible à la gare de King's Cross. 


	5. Suite de la réception

- Drago, amoureux? -  
  
Personnages:  
  
Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy... (copyright J.K. Rowling)  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : Suite de la réception  
  
Alors j'embrasse Parkinson.   
  
"Drago... me dit-elle après le baiser.  
  
-Maintenant, c'est bon?! m'exclamai-je. Tu ne direras rien, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Je ne peux te l'assurer. Tu sais moi et les secrets ça fait deux...  
  
-J'ESPERE QUE CA NE FERA PAS DEUX CETTE FOIS-CI!  
  
-Euh, oui, oui, t'excite pas. Je ne dirais rien.  
  
-Motus et bouche cousue?  
  
-Motus et bouche cousue."  
  
Nous descendons alors rejoindre les invités.  
  
"Voilà mon fils, s'exclame alors mon père, vous le connaissez déjà j'imagine? Il fait - ou plutôt il faisait - beaucoup parler de lui, c'était l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard.  
  
-On m'a dit qu'il était moins bon que Potter, dit un invité.  
  
-Moins bon? tsss... je me demande qui vous a dit ça, mais en tout cas, c'est complètement faux. Ce morveux de Potter n'a que de la chance, c'est tout.  
  
-En tout cas c'est un beau garçon, rajoute une invitée.  
  
-Bien entendu. Il sort avec une jeune fille de Serpentard qui est très belle selon ses dire. N'est-ce pas mon fils? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà?"  
  
Le truc que je redoutais est "enfin" arrivé. Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu en espérant qu'un invité change de sujet.  
  
"Fils? répéte-t-il. Comme s'appelle cette Sang-Pur dont tu m'as parlée?  
  
-Une Sang-Pur? Eh bien ce jeune garçon a du goût, dit un invité, il ne déshonorera pas la famille Malefoy dans tous les cas. Hier encore j'ai été confronté à un mariage Moldu - Sang-Pur. La pauvre famille. Ce sont les Mac-Douglas, vous connaissez?   
  
-Oh oui, une famille très honorable en effet..."  
  
Sauvé. Je me tourne vers Parkinson qui m'adresse aussitôt un sourire.  
  
Il est 3h du matin quand la fête se termine enfin. J'ai évité la question aujourd'hui, mais je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre...  
  
A suivre... 


End file.
